Deathless Vodka
Commonly known as DVodkaTM, the alcohol has, with time, become synonymous with The Deathless. Origin According to Deathless stories, soldiers in the original Unnamed unit started using their morale vodka rations as a multi-purpose fluid during the War for Human Prosperity. Reportedly putting combat stimulants in them, and even using the containers as weapons in the dire situations. If you believe the stories, that is how Deathless Vodka was started. Official Deathless branded vodka was first sold shortly after the Second Imperial Civil War ended, the drink gaining instant fame among bars and party goers alike across Acheron Rho. Composition The complete recipe for original Deathless Vodka is one of the most closely guarded corporate secrets of The Deathless. However, some key elements of the drink have surfaced, some being nearly unbelievable. The main ingredient of all variations of DVodkaTM is reportedly fermented fuel refining by-products, giving the drink its very distinct taste. Another ingredient of the alcohol is supposedly a small, non-lethal dose of Thorgian scorpion venom, which is, according to analysts, the sting behind DVodka’s highly potent intoxication rate. Finally, a staple of DVodka is the combat stims content in it, with the dosage extremely lowered for civilian consumption. This final member of the unholy trinity of Deathless Vodka cause the alcohol’s effects to go beyond simple drunkenness. Variations Although all DVodka has the base three ingredients, many variations are known to exist. Each variant of DVodka has a different level of smoothness, a different taste, and different side effects. DVodka can be separated in two main families, the ones meant for Deathless consumption, and those made for non-Deathless drinking. What makes up a new variation of DVodka is mainly its stimulant content with changes added by the master brewers at Hvergelmir, the facility on Koschei where the Drink is produced. There are currently 56 official variants of DVodka, with more being made on the battlefield by Deathless operatives, who take a liking to mixing their issued DVodka rations with even more combat stimulants (which is strongly discouraged by all sensible Serpens Practitioners, which Deathless ignore almost religiously). There is also a tradition among Koscheian locals of distilling and brewing their own private Dvodka reserves. These special recipes can only ever be found in local markets, and most never make it out for sale at all. Some say that half the families on Koschei have their own special recipe if you are brave enough to try it (also strongly discouraged by any sensible Serpens Practitioner). Notable variations DVodkaTM: The original recipe sold to the public. Field Issue: Given to Deathless operatives when in combat zones, contains a nearly-fatal (to those unused to it) cocktail of combat stims, drunk by operatives on their R&R periods as well. DVodka PrimeTM: Filtered through means known only to The Deathless, the Prime variant is the costliest of Deathless Vodka that is sold to the public. Prime is one of the smoothest drinking experiences one can have, resulting in over consumption by unaware drinkers, who don’t feel the high dosage of stims and Scorpion venom contained in the skull shaped crystal bottle. DVodka EnergyTM: A mix of DVodka and an energy boosting drink, causing the effects of both at the same time and providing a particular taste, favorite of young Koscheian students during all-nighters. Drop Serum™: This blend of DVodka is not for public consumption. It has a special cocktail of stims and scorp venom, specially made to keep a pilot conscious through any potential complications of a high G orbital drop. Use of this variety is more restricted than most DVodka variants, as it tends not to be conducive to minimizing collateral damage and civilian casualties. Fix-It DVodka: This viscous variation is composed of a Mix of Dvodka, ship fuel and oil, The Fix It is the alcohol of predilection for Deathless engineers. One of the “rougher” variations, a drinker will feel a strong burn that spreads throughout their stomach that lasts for a while. Because of the mixture it can also easily be used as emergency fuel, lubricant or what ever an engineer might need it to fix problems that come their way. Fix-You DVodka: Who needs a lazarus patch or lift when you can get all those drugs in liquid form? DVodka KidsTM: A variant of DVodka that contains a much reduced alcohol content making it legal for children to drink. Demon's BloodTM: Discovered during recurring attempts to produce 'experimental caviar', this ultra rare variety of DVodka is produced only on the surface of Thorg. Resulting from the introduction of an Ichor Fiend's ichor to the fermentation vessel at a very late stage in the production of standard DVodka, it is said there is a sickly sweetness to the drink that makes it very much an acquired taste. As the black ichor is not fully miscible with the delicate balance of alcohol and scorpion venom used in the creation of DVodka, it tends to stay suspended in black clouds, floating in the bottle or glass. Due to its rarity and the difficulty in getting through the Thorgian Quarantine bottles of Demon's Blood DVodka have been known to go for upwards of 4 million credits at auction. It is these exceedingly rare but tenacious 'bon vivants', willing to spend more money than most will see in a lifetime on one bottle of alcohol, that insist on trying to breed Ichor Fiends in secret for their clutch of demonic roe. As with connoisseurs of regular caviar, they assure everyone that it is exceedingly delicious, but are hard pressed to find reliable corroborators. It is speculated ingestion of the eggs causes changes within the neurochemistry of the diner, fundamentally rendering further consumption desirable as one's taste and sanity slowly unravels; Demon's Blood DVodka drinkers rail against such assertions as libellous slander of uncultured swine. Both the connoisseurs and the general public agree however, that anyone caught trying to breed Ichor Fiends outside of highly controlled distilleries should be shot on sight. Drinking DVodka can be drunk in as many fashions as one pleases, you can drink it straight, chilled to near 0 Kelvin, mixed in a Highball or Cocktail and any other way you can think, it is a very versatile drink. Here are some famous examples of cocktails and mixes that star DVodka. The Koschei: '''The Koschei is a mix of DVodkaTM, Diomikatan Vermouth, a small dose of Golden Flake, and dry Ice Cubes made from a non-lethal concentration of Koscheian atmosphere. The effect of these cubes is twofold, firstly, as they evaporate the fumes give the drink its particular green coloration, secondly the fumes intoxicate the drinker even more than a usual cocktail would. A Koschei can be made “dirtier” by adding more ice cubes, up to a point where the bartender has to stop due to the potential health risks. The mix is shaken all together then served in a tall glass, giving off a greenish-gold colour. '''La Seine: '''Simply one shot of each variation of DVodka, usually tackled as a group, although rumour says that if one can go through the ordeal alone, they get a free bottle of DVodka PrimeTM every year for the rest of their lives. '''Mélange: '''Not so much a cocktail but a mix of 5 different variations of the alcohol namely, DVodkaTM, DVodka PrimeTM, Cinammon-flavoured DVodkaTM, Red-Eye DVodka, and DVodka EnergyTM. Served at room temperature or chilled in a tumbler after being stirred. '''The Convergence: '''Kerdava Lichen, from the caverns of Koschei, suspended in Dvodka Strawberry and complemented with a single drop of the venom of the Dreaming Scorpion, from the plains of Thorg. The drink induces a feeling of surrealness and calmness in the consumer. It is a favored drink for the planetary holiday known as the Koschei Convergence, when the planets of Thorg and Koschei are closest to each other. The cocktail is a favorite of psychics in the Deathless pyschic department of MESCOM, due to its mentally calming effects. Although it is also popular drink for many non-psychics because of its exotic and celebratory nature. '''The Isadva: A mix of Fix-It DVodkaTM, Aomorian Clam Juice, a drop of the Flaming Scorpion, found in the mountainous regions of Thorg, and some secret sauce only found in the small markets of Bunker-2, the drink is poured and mixed together in a tall glass with ice. Beforehand the rim of the glass is coated with Lime juice and Majan Steak Spice. Once the drink is mixed the bartender then lights the drink on fire with a match, strangely enough, the fire doesn't generate heat nor does it cause burns when ingesting it, although drinkers always refer their mouths and innards to being "Literally on fire" after drinking the cocktail. Traditions Surrounding DVodka Deathless Roulette Main Article: Deathless Roulette Its origins supposedly as old as the constellation project itself, Deathless roulette consists of putting a gel round of DVodka in a mag-revolver, one spins the barrel and then pulls the trigger. The activity is mostly non-lethal but can cause severe trauma if one is not careful with it. There are no winners or losers in Deathless roulette, and usually a game will last until the players are bored, knocked out by the drink, or too many are injured to continue. Variations of the game can be found in different Deathless units. Unorthodox usage of the Alcohol As far as Deathless records show, reports of the usage of DVodka in the field going beyond the intended use are numerous, varied, and most of the time too far-fetched to possibly be true. Examples include, but are not limited to, using DVodka as mech lubricant, interrogation method (through various ways), emergency fuel, lethal weapon (the bottle), antiseptic, anesthesiant, etc. Sometimes a new variation of DVodka will emerge from a report, which will be then perfected by the brewmasters at Hvergelmir to make it marketable to the populace. Deathless Culture In many Deathless tales, sharing a glass of Vodka is a bonding moment between friends and sworn family, the most important example of this being in the Epic of Koschei, where Koschei swears familyhood with his company of heroes, The Unnamed. In the Worship of Koschei, DVodka is drunk during celebrations as well as in copious amounts after them. All in all the drink is a staple of the Deathless, and can be found with the lowest of Privates’ canteen to the President’s own decanter. Category:Beverages Category:The Deathless